The present invention relates to an offshore mooring system for seagoing vessels.
The mooring system of the invention is for an off shore tower the function of which is facilitate transfer of liquid gas or other liquids to vessels. The liquids are led through pipelines to the tower from an intermediate store, and from the tower via flexible hoses to the seagoing vessel. The offshore tower is anchored via a joint to a foundation plate on the bottom of the sea and its column is a buoyant body. Offshore towers of this kind are used in the open sea where storm and rough sea often occur. It is difficult and dangerous to moor a vessel on an offshore tower.
Usually a messenger line hanging on the jib of an offshore tower which may be an offshore tower or one floating in the water, has to be seized and the end of the mooring hawser attached to the messenger line and has to be drawn on board.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means for mooring a vessel to an offshore tower by which the mooring operations can be accomplished mechanically even under adverse conditions without manual work and without the assistance of auxiliary ships.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mooring system by which the mooring hawser is protected against the corrosive influence and the deleterious conditions in the sea.
Another object of the invention is to improve shipside mooring means for improved co-operation with mooring means on an offshore tower according to this invention.